Goran
Goran (ゴラン, Goran), an agent for the Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation (FSB). Personality He is a dutiful Contractor, working under the FSB to secure Shion, a task that he undertakes with no complaint. Like other Contractors before him, he expresses distaste about aspects of him being a Contractor, though he is the first Contractor to display a degree of dislike for both his ability and his obeisance.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 1 Abilities Super Speed: Goran's ability is moving at extremely high speeds. Though able to outrun, and dodge just about any attack, Goran doesn't seem to have mastered it completely yet, often colliding with surrounding objects during the short periods that the ability is active. This is likely due to the rapid deceleration required in stopping and altering direction. This ability's central downside, is that running into some objects at the velocity Goran achieves is highly dangerous, and at his speed, running into objects, if there are any in his path, is essentially inevitable, as he has trouble changing direction when he activates his powers. Goran dies as a result of running into a hail storm created by April with his body looking like it had been shot, because of the speed at which the hailstones collided with his body. Another downside is that overuse of this ability apparently causes Goran muscle pain. :Obeisance: His obeisance is eating hamburgers, even though he prefers not to. He will even offer the hamburgers he constantly carries to his enemies, that is if they are willing to come peacefully. Part in the Story Gemini of the Meteor Goran appears in the first episode of Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor, leading a detachment of KSB forces in a raid on the Pavlichenko household to search for Shion and Prof. Pavlichenko. However, during their sweep, he enters a room April was in moments ago, and a small bomb set by her detonates soon afterwards, destroying the laboratory. However, Goran uses his powers to escape the explosion. He intercepts April, who has Suou with her, outside, revealing his remuneration of eating burgers. Goran stops the pair, offering them his burgers if they come along quietly, and April responds by shooting at him. Goran uses his powers to dodge the bullet and runs into a tree, but quickly recovers, and complains that he doesn't want to eat too many hamburgers as payment and would rather have the two come along with no trouble. Despite this, he still pursues Suou when she attempts to escape, saying that he'll have muscle pain the next morning. .]] In response, April uses her powers to generate a storm, and Goran shoots a glance at her, annoyed that he has to fight another Contractor. He outpaces her with his increased speed, but April turns his ability against him by causing a hailstorm, and Goran moves so fast that the ice pellets punch holes right through him. Later, his corpse, along with his bag of burgers, is seen alongside April's, with an associate telling Repnin, a leading KSB agent, that Goran did not live up to his expectations.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 2 Appearances References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Russian Intelligence Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male